dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quest
Astrub elevator quests The quests given by Ant Emicheun seem to depend on class somehow. Level 1 Iop and Sacrier got tofu under the microscope, while a level 1 Cra got Arachnee sandwich. Since Ant is the only one giving elevator quests, this irregularity is probably limited to him only. Will need some testing, though. - Dashiva 23:37, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Guys and people there are little blue cloaked monsters in astrub forest, i dont know the qesu i c ppl fioght em not often but when they think its cool or something, its not a quest yet but u fight em for something, u start quest by talking with a lady named sweetness at dofus nighttime. RingWarior :Little blue cloaked monsters in astrub forest are part of Endangered_beer quest--Fogleg 08:47, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Bounty level reqs * Find Nervoes Brakdown - More than level 9 * Find Frakacia Leukocytine - Level 2 * Find Nomarow Transplent - More than level 9 * Find Kil Bil - More than level 9 * Find Akornaddict the Squirrel - Level 2 * Find Ogivol Scalarcin - More than level 9 * Find Brumen Tinctorias - More than level 9 * Find Zatoïschwan - More than level 9 * Find Marzwel the Gobelin - More than level 9 * Find Musha the Oni - More than level 9 * Find Rok Gnorok- More than level 9 Hair locks Does anyone know how to get the eleven locks of hair in "To not let the cat out of the bag before the horse"? it wasnt on the known quests list. thanks i believe that u need to have a lock of hair from every race in order to get it Added "To not let the cat out of the bag before the horse" to the quest chart. Quest Request Page I think the discussion page for the main quest page could be a quest request page. This way, we'll know which quests are in demand. I don't know if anyone else edits this by the way... I just started playing Dofus about 2 weeks ago so I don't know much... :D Oh yeah, this is Lemming. ^^ Question; When new quests are found do you think they should be added, and then updated as done. i.e I have one of the quests found outside the jail but haven't done it yet - should I write up the first stage, and update it later (or someone else can) when I'm done? It'd get the ball rolling on quests, anyway. User:Phaed : Definitely write up the location when you find a quest, and as much of it as you complete. To make completing them easier, we should make a "Incomplete Quests" category to mark them with. A general "Page that needs major work" category would be useful as well. - Dashiva 21:56, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Because I can't think of a better way to do it right now, I'll begin an "Incomplete Quests" table beneath the "Known Quests", and once complete they can be moved upwards. At some point, and I know this is rather effortful, I think it would be worthwhile listing quests by order of level obtainable. Phaed ::: I'd prefer the category because it'd let us list all quests in the same table. Just add Category:Incomplete Quests at the bottom of each page that's incomplete. ::: The quest table needs to be trimmed as well. It contains way too many columns that belong on the quest's own page. - Dashiva 13:07, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) What Types of Quests to Include I'm new to this wikicity and would like to help compile the quest listing. Are you creating an archive of every quest in the game or only certain ones? I would think a listing of every quest could be very helpful as a resource. --Jermantowicz 22:55, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Bounty locations The Kil Bil quest coords listed aren't anywhere near the Brakmarian cemetary. Help with the real location? : Like all bounties (as far as I know), he spawns on a random map in the designated area. The cemetery is as specific as it gets. - Dashiva 21:53, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks much Gatherer "Quests"? There are some NPCs down in the Amakna region that usually ask you to bring them some items in exchange for a scorll or some other piece of equipment. Should those be added as "undocumented" quests as well? It'd help for people looking to find out where to get these parchments to up stats. - Matrixm 21:14, 17 March 2006 (UTC) : Those are listed at Scroll. - Dashiva 22:42, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks, didn't realize they were already documented, that's a big help. - Matrixm 01:24, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::: I don't think they should be listed as quests. They have their own page now: Characteristic Scroll --Kishou 04:27, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :::: Yes if your looking for scrolls you can check the link of Kishou if your looking for the exchange one follow this link Exchange thought the list needs to be updated, but im gathering the info slowly for updating--Cizagna 13:27, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Bounty Update I'm level 25 and most of the bounties are still unobtainable, however, some of them have the option to click on "Find this person" but when i try to click on it, it doesn't give me the bounty quest.. so far, I have only been able to get the squirrel and Frakacia. - Manaco :i'm lvl 50 and the only ones i can get are Frakacia, Squirrel, Rok Gnorok, Burmen Tinctorias and Kil Bil... update: you can get more i don't know off hand but you can get them by clicking where the "look for" thing should be (if it's not there) ~ Didodeman 04:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC) I'm lvl 15 and the only ones I can get are Frakacia and the Squirrel but I can't find them for now but I have the quest.If you can help me find them my character name is Summoner-Felipe and im always on Rosal. :This is the wrong place to ask for help. Ask for help on the official Ankama Forums. At level 15, the only ones you can have are Frakacia and Akornadict. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) New Quest There is a new quest called Nowa's arch (2,-17)is where u start Prisoners of Astrub I think this quest is lvl 4+ because i get it on lvl 4. - Dawwy Plotter And I get this quest in lvl 2! Dawwy Plotter :Can you clarify your statement? --Cizagna (Talk) 16:57, 11 January 2007 (UTC) At last i think this is lvl 2+ because i get it on my alt. Dawwy Plotter :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 20:46, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Splitting Astrub Quests The table is getting quite large with all the new quests. I was thinking to split the Astrub quests into 2 categories: quests that can be completed by f2p player and quests that require to be paying player. Good idea? -- Fogleg 21:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) If quests have more than 1 part only the first part should be shown in the table, the current page is far far too long winded, there is really NO need whatsoever to devote individual wiki pages to such simple quests. Bring the multi-part quests together to make for easy and better reading and ultimately to follow. I could understand if the quests we're actually complicated little tasks, but for most; particularly the astrub quests, they are crap, in enjoyment, XP and kamas. --82.29.85.191 20:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) New Quest? I found in mardrestamm harbour new quest- Wardella's Teeth. It's first part is to get on territory Requiem Territory. In reply to hair locks It's pretty simple but time consuming. First make sure you have the scissors in your inventory. Then go around hunting people that play the game. The best place to go is near a zaap. Then click on your scissors. You'll get the image of the scissors. Then click on the Eyeglass thing on the scissors page. I think it's called use item, that's what you need to click. Then you click on a person playing and you should obtain a hair. Now you need 11 different types of hair so repeat this on players until you find all. Also NPCS do not count so you can't get hair from a NPC. :very kind of you... but the question dates back from December 2005 ;)--Lirielle 12:54, 23 February 2007 (UTC) revert why the revert? many of the quests listed under Astrub region don't begin and aren't completed in Astrub. there's also quests listed that have zero information as to where they're located and how they are completed. and whoever made that Baker's map quest link, it's not even a proper quest, so the only issue would be as to where to list the Dark Baker's map. Onicoe 15:34, 5 April 2007 (UTC) wha lvl? what lvl do i have to be to do endangered beer, lvl 3 or lvl 2? Spelling I recently fixed a what I was pretty sure was a typo for the "Dare to challenge an Osamodas" quest, where it says "Completed Pimary Instincts", but my edit was reverted. Could someone confirm the spelling, so that it can be consistent? --Imaginationac (Talk | | Email) 15:31, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :It probably IS a typo by Ankama, but who knows? ;) Yes, the quest is called "Pimary Instincts". We made a redirect page from "Primary Instincts" just in case, but our policy is to keep the main page titles identical to what's in the game. --Lirielle 22:43, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Remove Quests Is it possible to somehow remove quest which you can't or won't finish eg. Incarnam Quests?--Suppaman :No. There's no way you can remove a quest from your quest book. --Lirielle 20:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. :Well, you can't. And please sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Bonta Valiant Heart quest * I've just completed the Bonta quest alignment #40 and was given the new quest called Apprenticeship: Squire. Can't find any solution here. Is there anyone who had done this quest before? --Nalvinj (talk) 15:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) * Just to update, the quest stated that after talking to the Valiant Heart Order Master and choose the "Become a squire" option the NPC says "Last night, Brakmarians burned several food stores which held food for the Militia's Dragoturkeys. The reserves are eaten up fast, so we'll need to find a way to grow cereals quicker. Merlinmagus Ambrosius, in the alchemist workshop, can help you. I'm counting on you." with the reward of 50000XP. The first step is "Squire, Groom... same fight".Nalvinj (talk) 15:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) * For this step you will need: **40 Pandkin seed **20 poppy seed **20 magical Cure **10 Ambusher Bud **2 vampyric liquid Don't let the son go down - New Quest? I located a quest in the Bonta Library on the 2+ servers Not sure if this is new, or old, but I cant seem to find any info on it. *Talk to Becky Stein: *- Becky Stein: Shush! Be quiet! You're in a library here! You know, if you want to open your mind, you have to shut your trap. That's called wisdom, child. Now be Quiet!!! *'Ask for the book about Goultard's childhood' *- Becky Stein: A book about Goultard, and, more specifically, about his childhood? Yes, I have a copy. Unfortunately, you'll need to speak to Grace Malcean if you want to read it. *'Where might I find her?' Go see Grace Maclean *- Becky Stein: If I'm not mistaken, Grace is in the Militia at the moment. She's a lovely person, but sometimes her responsibilities as council member force her to make some difficult decisions. *'(Close this dialogue)' Grace Malcean is in the entrance to the Bonta Militia Sadly, I lost the information she gives out, but it is something to do with going to Gisgoul, the Devastated Village. Update: Got a friend to run the first part for me. *- Grace Malcean: You seem to be paying close attention to the history of Goultard. And you're not alone. The Brakmarian scum are active in the abandoned village of Gisgoul. Why are they there? Quite simple, that's where Goultard spent his childhood. Our spies have not returned. Apparently they were captured by Bworks and taken to their village. Head over there and liberate our scout-spy. *'(Close this dialogue)' Find the Bontarian spy. Next Step: Talk to Hata Marie at 6 *- Hata Marie: "Help me! These cruel Bworks want to roast me and use my bones to make table legs. That huge Bwork over there is the one keeping me prisoner." *'(Close this dialogue)' Defeat x1 Da Rorc in one fight - Lvl 60 Bwork with 800hp *- Da Rorc: "Wot you want? You want skinny girl? Grumph?" *'Yes, I've come to free her.' - This starts a fight *- Da Rorc: "You strong, you take girl for snack." *'(Close this dialogue)' *'Not grumph, I'll come back.' - This closes the dialogue Go see Hata Marie *- Hata Marie: "Free! I'm free! Thank you, I really thought I was going to end up in the pot that time. Lets get out of here and I'll tell you everything I know. I know that I can trust you and I owe you that much." *'(Close this dialogue)' Find Hata Marie outside the Bwork Village. *- Hata Marie: "Well, now that I'm safe, here is all the information I have obtained on Gisgoul and the activities of the Brakmarians. They plan to use Goultard to enslave the world. Nothing new there but they seem to have a plan. I've heard mention of the Cemetary of the Tortured and the grave of Goultard's mother. But I was caught before I could make my way there. The bworks are not working for them, that's something at least. I think Lethaline Sigisbul is behind it" *'What do I have to do?' *- Hata Marie: "It would be best to start my quest where I left off. Find Cabotine's tomb in the Cemetary of the Tortured. Good Luck." *'(Close this dialogue)' Can anyone help me with this? (talk) 23:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC)DaMentalOne - 20/05/2010 :Intriguing, it sounds like it could be Goultard's Bazar, a quest mentioned in the recent 2.0 changelog. Try searching the Cemetery of the Tortured, as she said. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Change on quests rewards The July 06 update change the quests experience rewards to adjustable xp (except for incarnam quests and "Eternal Harvest"). Please, help change some quests. Guarita (talk) 14:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that some quests was giving more kamas and some drops too. I'll change the quests that I still have opened Guarita (talk) 14:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Kwismas Island Quests Can the Kwistmas Island Quests be added here despite being seasonal? :Heya. I've added in a Kwismas Island Quests section, though it's rather empty for the moment. Galrauch (talk) 16:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sequels We should add all quests or the first one of the sequel? -Duracellpt (talk) 22:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :The sequel section should be for any quest (or quests I guess) which comes directly after the first quest. For instance A Torturous Enquiry - Identification is listed as a sequel to A Torturous Enquiry - Investigation, but A Torturous Enquiry - Confrontation isn't. Galrauch (talk) 23:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC)